A Cat Story
by Black-Cat-8102
Summary: Cat goes into the other world to make sure the Beldam is gone. Hiatus.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. (Sadness)

* * *

Cat was going to other world.

Even though there weren't many chances the Beldam survived there still were some chances and he wasn't dumb.

If there was a way out the Beldam would find it.

She certainly was sneaky enough.

Cat didn't need the key to go between worlds. He didn't know whether or not the Beldam needed the key.

Cat was sure she did need the key but if she didn't…

He meowed at the thought of her in this world, going to fro as much as she pleased. It would explain how she found her victims and…

Cat stopped. He was a cat and cats don't have self-doubt.

He hopped up to the Pink Palaces Sign. Any bystanders would have seen a black cat with blue eyes disappear into thin air.

Cat didn't know what to think.

The other world was still thriving.

It was just completely empty of people, probably a good thing, but he was still suspicious.

He went up to Mr. B's Flat. Other Wybie's clothes where still hanging there as gruesome flag and painful tribute to the Beldam's ruthlessness. Real Wybie was okay though and that was what mattered. Or at least that was what he told himself.

There was nothing at Mr. Bobinsky's flat though. Cat left.

Cat didn't want to go into the other living room; it was the Beldam's room more than any other room. But he did. It still had bugs in it, and cat didn't exaggerate. Then he saw it.

_She was there._

She was sitting in a bug chair staring intently at the small door in the corner. Nothing had changed from the last time cat was there.

"Do you honestly think she'll come back?"

Cat couldn't help it. He may have been putting his life in danger, but the Beldam looked too weak to do much but glare at him.

She chuckled darkly "She'll do that on her own."

"Not while I'm here."

"She will and so will the boy, two more victims for me. Even better Coraline will be my complete puppet once I get the buttons on her."

"They certainly aren't going to walk through that door. No point waiting for them."

"I'm not waiting for them. I'm waiting for my hand, so I can put the plan into action."

"I hope you like waiting."

Just as the words left Cat's mouth the door opened a crack.

He gasped as a spider like object crawled across the room and the Beldam strode across to meet it, picking it up tenderly as if it were a flower or some other delicate object.

"No," he hissed.

"Ah, much better," The Beldam said wickedly admiring her right hand "now I'll just-"she paused, she would have said "send a puppet to get the key" but Cat would hear.

She turned slowly to Cat and he hissed warningly.

"I feel much more powerful now. The plan will work perfectly."

Then with only three strides she was across the room and had a frightened cat in her arms.

Cat panicked and tried to scratch her face but the buttons were still gone and it didn't do much.

She was calm as ever.

"NO!" Cat had spotted the mirror at the end of the hall.

"Oh, yes, bad pets have to be punished," the Beldam grinned sinisterly "I can't have you running home and warning those… little... BRATS"

She said the last words with so much hate Cat almost whimpered. Almost.

Cat would be trapped once he got into the mirror. There was no way to cross between worlds there.

He kicked the Beldam in the face. This caught her off guard and she dropped Cat.

Cat made a mad dash for somewhere safe.

You couldn't cross between worlds when you were running either. The Beldam could not keep up with him. He heard the Beldam curse and scream threats about making more puppets to come after him when she fell behind.

He wasn't worried about that just then. He knew he had to get back to the real world and warn Coraline and Wybie. His run slowed into a walk and then he was home.

Cat was safe. For now.  


* * *

Okay that was my first fanfic ever. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. I don't know if I should keep this a one shot or add more chapters, so advice would be welcome.

Thanks for reading!

~Black-Cat


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Okay, due to the only two reviews I got apparently the original story was good enough to make into chapters

thanks to Nicktendo squad and Mohegan my only two reviewers so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline (More Sadness)

* * *

The Beldam loped across the sewing room taking off slabs of wood with her needle like- feet.

She wasn't worried about that. She worried about the cat. Not his safety of course, she hoped that vermin died a painful death and wouldn't mind delivering it herself.

She did worry however that the cat would give her victims a warning, and she had been counting on the element of surprise. She didn't worry much though, she was fairly certain that cats couldn't talk in that world.

"Hmm… I could do the plan without the element of surprise but…"

She suddenly snarled "I hate that _vermin_! Next time I get my hands on him I won't even bother trapping him!"

She clenched and unclenched her fists, then took a deep breath. Coraline wasn't the first victim that had gotten away. She'd gotten back the other victim and she would get Coraline back.

The other victim had cat too. She didn't have the warning though… The Beldam sighed. Was it that bad to have buttons as replacements for eyes?

"Enough moping around," she said sharply to herself "Time for revenge."

"Meow," said Cat softly

Coraline looked up from her homework thinking about how boring her knew school was.

"What is it Cat?"

He meowed again and went through her bedroom door.

Coraline shook her head, confused, but followed him.

Cat went all the way down the stairs, paused momentarily in the hall, waiting for Coraline to catch up; she wasn't as swift as Cat.

Then Cat ran into the living room and sat by the small door.

Coraline reluctantly followed him into the living room; she tried to avoid that room if possible. It always seemed colder in there after what happened.

She gasped softly when she saw Cat by the door.

"You want me to go through?!" She asked skeptically, wondering if cat had fallen off the roof and gotten amnesia or something "Do you not know what happened the last time I went through that door?!"

Cat purred innocently and rubbed Coraline's leg.

"Are you okay?" Asked Coraline; worried.

"Coraline, what are you doing?" Coraline turned around to face her mother in the doorway, looking at her strangely, "Where you just yelling at poor Cat, and what was that about going through the door? It's bricked up isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah mom, just for the school play, I was going to audition, so I was just practicing yelling because that's a part of it."

"O-okay… do you want a hot cocoa?"

"Sure!"

Once her mother left Cat went back to the door his eyes widened and he put a paw on it and hissed.

"Can you type?" inquired Coraline; she had a sudden idea.

Cat looked like he was pondering something and eventually nodded.

"Good, because I have no idea what you're trying to say"

Cat sighed. Humans depended so much on words.

"Follow me this time" Coraline insisted as she ran up to her room and turned on her computer. She clicked on the "New Document" key and made some room for cat.

Cat uncertainly pressed a key and looked surprised when the letter appeared on the screen. The letter was "B."

Cat only had to type out four words. He was satisfied with the message:

"Beldam is lanning something"

"She'll have to drag me through the door to get me back there!" Exclaimed Coraline, though she was pale and shaking. She started crying quietly with memories, of how promising the world had seemed at first, and how everything had turned on her.

Cat felt bad about making Coraline cry, but he purred genuinely this time and got into her lap.

She minimized the document.

Cat had an idea, he ran down the stairs into the kitchen and nudged Coraline's mother who almost spilled a lot of hot cocoa on him.

"What is it?" She demanded and looked down to see cat staring at her seriously.

"Well, what?" she said more softly this time.

Cat turned his gaze to the stairs. Mel Jones followed the gaze and heard soft sobbing coming down from Coraline's room.

"She's crying?" Mel whispered.

She walked up the stairs with the hot cocoa and opened the door.

"Are you all right, Coraline?" Coraline nodded.

"I brought the hot cocoa…"

Coraline smiled weakly, her face still glistening with tears.

"Thanks, mom. Do you want to hear a story?"

"Okay…"

* * *

Okay I had to go through a lot to get that chapter up so I really hoped you liked it. Please Review. Thanks to those who do. (unintentional rhyme)

~Black-Cat


	3. Chapter Three

Okay people Chapter 3, thanks again to Mohegan who was the one and only person so far who reveiwed my second chapter.

The person doing the disclaimer today will be... Cat

Cat: Black-Cat-2095 does not own Coraline and is sad about that.

Okay on with the story!

* * *

The beldam frowned in her Mrs. Jones form. She was joyfully chopping up food in the kitchen and then heard her "Guest" come in.

She sat on a couch in the living room daintily, grinning eerily at the frightened boy who came into the room.

"W-where is C-Coraline?" Wybie demanded as bravely as he could, and looking at her right hand, wondering how it got there again, he was sure he had smashed it hard enough.

"Oh you'll see her soon enough, once she comes"

"She's not here?"

"Not yet"

"Bye!" He said hastily and scrambled for the door.

Unfortunately, the Beldam had expected that and grabbed him.

Then, she proceeded to drag him down the hallway, wondering why people struggled so much when it came to certain things; he was almost like that vermin.

She grunted and pushed the terrified boy into the mirror.

Trapping was one of her specialties.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?" Coraline fumed, "he said we would meet right here, half an hour ago! I swear when I get my hands on him-" she looked at his house and felt dumb. Wybie's grandma had probably kept him in, to do chores or something.

She walked up to the house and knocked on the door and his grandma answered

"Hello, Coraline"

"Hi Mrs. Lovat, is Wybie home?"

"No, he left half an hour ago, I hope he didn't get lost in the woods like he used to."

"I-thanks, Mrs. Lovat"

She ran off looking for Wybie

* * *

"That was so stupid of me!" Wybie muttered "She was probably in the woods or something, I mean why would she come here in the first place?!" He groaned at himself and then tried to focus on escaping. That witch had made it impossible.

He punched the old rickety bed and hurt his fist.

"OW!"

He sighed and leaned against the wall, thinking about escaping again none of his ideas worked, but he kept trying.

* * *

Coraline trudged into the kitchen where her mom was typing on her lap top, and draining a cup of coffee.

"Coraline, about that story, with the witch trapping children by sewing buttons on their eyes?"

Coraline nodded, looking at her mother, interested.

"Did you make that up?"

"Yes…"

"Right off the bat"

"Yeah…"

Mel shrugged "It was very creative, I was just wondering if you got it from a book or something."

"Oh yeah, no it was my imagination"

"You must get nightmares"

She laughed and her mom looked up surprised, she had not intended that as a joke.

"Um-I don't get nightmares, so it's funny that you would think I did" She lied weakly.

"Uh-huh" Mrs. Jones replied not focusing on her daughter anymore, otherwise she would have caught the lie.

Coraline giggled nervously and ran up to her room. Then once she was safe on her bed she groaned "Where did Wybie go? It's not like he would go through the door, right!?"

Now she was talking to herself.

There was a small "meow" and she saw cat at the window sill, looking grave. "Hello Cat" she said, happy at having someone to talk to. "What's wrong?"

Cat lifted a paw towards the computer.

"Oh I get it you want to type again?"

Cat nodded not sure what else to do. If he told Coraline about Wybie, it would be leading her into the trap, but if he didn't Wybie would… _not again_ he told himself, remembering other Wybie.

And Coraline would have Cat to guide her again.

They had pulled through last time; he didn't see why they couldn't do it again. Cat strode confidently over to the waiting computer, and punched in

_Wybie needs help_

_Another three words_ he thought ironically.

"What does he need help with?" Coraline asked hoping cat wouldn't answer what she was afraid of.

He did.

_Beldam_

* * *

Right so there goes chapter three, same as usual please review, thank you again Mohegan, and everyone who plans to review in the future.

~Black-Cat


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline (If you've read the other chapters you I'm sad about that)

* * *

Coraline shivered miserably near the well, she trusted cat, but she wasn't just going back to the place where she had nearly lost her life (Not to mention eyes) without completely making sure there was absolutely nowhere else Wybie could be.

Cat was by her side, warily watching her steps, he thought she was taking unnecessary risks, but he couldn't really voice his opinion.

He after all wanted her to take a huge risk. A necessary risk, in Wybie's case, but still a risk.

"Right so how are we going to check?" Coraline asked Cat expectantly.

Cat gave Coraline his best do-you-actually-expect-me-to-answer-that look. She knew perfectly well how he felt about going out in the middle of a thunder and lightning storm to check on some key that was at the bottom of a well.

It wasn't just some key though. It was the key that opened the door to the other world, so of course it needed to be checked on, as the Beldam would want to get and leap at every chance to do so.

Cat wondered for a second if he should have gone into the mirror. He might have had a chance to overhear the Beldam's plans.

No it was ridiculous. The mirror was most definitely sound proof. Even if it wasn't he wouldn't be able to warn Coraline and Wybie.

_Too late for Wybie anyway_ he thought discouraged. _Or_ _maybe not_ …

He shrugged and followed Coraline wondering how she planned to get the key-if it was even there.

Coraline turned out her pockets to see if anything useful was there. A couple of cents, a string, some gum, a candy wrapper, and a hook for hanging coats on (It "accidentally" broke and Coraline's coat pocket was the safest place for it at the time) fell out.

Cat looked at the objects in disdain while Coraline looked at them carefully.

"I know! It's easy, we just tie the hook to the string" Coraline said joyfully

_This will take a while _Cat thought about the odds of the string even getting to the bottom of the well, let alone the hook getting the key.

* * *

The key at that moment however was swinging from one of the beldam's fingers. She had sent a "mouse" to get it. It would have taken a long time for the mouse to retrieve the key, but she had given it long, sharp claws and it had done the tasks within days.

Then she had unlocked the door and waited. She knew that when the boy (A/N Wybie) saw it open slightly he would think Coraline had gone through.

Even if he didn't he would still be tempted to see what her world was like, both however where what probably drew him to the door.

Her job was almost too easy.

* * *

Yes I know that it's really short and not one of my best either but I wanted to clear up how Wybie got to the other world.

Thanks again to Mohegan x3 because Mohegan has reveiwed every chapter so far, bhut who pointed out that chapter 3 didn't make much sense, and Nausicaa of the Spirits who beat up the Beldam and reveiwed my story at the same time.

~Black-Cat


	5. Chapter Five

Okay good news! I was losing inspiration to this fic (Due to lack of reviews *cough* *hint* cough* *cough*) but then I saw Coraline for the second time and now the story is hopefully getting better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. *Tears* I'll be okay people, it's my uh- alergies

* * *

Coraline was sitting in the mud as rain splattered all over her face and made her hair hang down limply; dripping water. Trying to lean down enough so that the thread would reach the bottom of the well.

It wasn't the most fun to say as an understatement. Especially since Cat had ditched her the second lightning hit a tree close by.

Then she realized that she was probably wasting her time.

_Okay, Coraline, think_ she contemplated. _You haven't been thinking rationally since the possibility you might have to go back opened up. If Wybie really is there then there is no point in getting the key. The door might have even been open if you checked carefully enough._

She got up and wiped her hands off on her coat. Then she trudged through the mud towards her house.

Cat was sitting on the railing to the porch, completely dry. Coraline swore he was smiling he rose his eyebrows in a "I-told-you-so" way. She stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the house, towards the living room.

Coraline knew where he was going. "Oh no…"

Cat sighed impatiently

"You don't want to go through the door either" She accused.

This was true.

Cat didn't want to go through the door. He wanted to save Wybie, get back to the real world and completely ignore the door for the rest of his life.

"May as well get it over with…" She stated uncertainly. Then she had a sudden image of herself with button eyes.

"AH no!" She shook her head to clear the picture from her head. "I am an explorer. Be strong."

Coraline sighed and walked towards the door carefully. She was getting many doubts, but she had done it for her parents, and she could do it for Wybie. Hopefully.

Cat followed in the same cautious fashion. The both paused at the door momentarily.

Then Coraline took a deep breath and flung it open, revealing…

A brick wall.

* * *

HaHa - a cliffie! Nobody reveiwed my last chapter but thats probably cuz it was only up for a day before I put this one up. So everyone is forgiven. At least everyone who reveiws this chapter. Also hirkari123 does not have to reveiw.

Thats pretty much it. I'm going to work on Chapter 6 tonight also while I'm on a roll.

~Black-Cat


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter six! WOOOOOOO! I was really tired when I wrote this so I hope it is still good. Thank you Hermionewiz27 for reviewing Chapter five and being the only person to do that so far. I figured out how to see how many people view the story and out of the 60+ visitors Hermionewiz27 was the only reviewer. Grr... I was happy though about the 60+ people that actually read the story. Well anyways Thanks Hermionewiz27 the chapter is now dedicated to you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline. (Allergies! Ha ha allergies are such a funny thing acting up so it looks like your crying. When your not.)**

* * *

"What? I don't get it, doesn't she want me to go through?" Coraline asked, Cat nodded, confused

_Why would the door be bricked up?_

"Maybe she doesn't have enough power for it to be open at daytime?" Coraline asked "Or she wants me to go by myself or maybe she just isn't ready yet…" She shook her head.

Cat shrugged perplexedly. It could be closed for many reasons. He wondered, once again what the Beldam was planning.

* * *

The door was blocked, the Beldam knew this perfectly well, and hadn't swallowed the key yet. She planned to do that when Coraline came through. _Without_ vermin.

She clenched her hands into fists so hard that the nails pricked her skin. The Beldam immediately unclenched them, thankful that they weren't in their needle form.

She needed the time to put Wybie somewhere Coraline wouldn't find him.

_Not_ the snow globe this time.

"It was too easy" She murmured to herself. "I'm not even sure why I'm going to be playing that game with her again." The Beldam had to admit to herself though; it would be fun to see the girl's hopes and dreams crushed when she saw that she had lost this time

That and the overall fact that she would win this time, honestly or cheating

She could just imagine Coraline's face.

Maybe she would even have tears coming out of her… eyes.

"I never saw the point in eyes" the Beldam muttered to herself "Buttons have so many different styles and colors and you can see through them perfectly well. Buttons are much better than eyes."

Then she contemplated hiding spots. She had already rebuilt the world, fixing up certain spots that were too easy to find something in.

The garden was great but it wasn't creative enough.

The snow globe was smart. Coraline wouldn't have found it without the vermin's help. She knew vermin would find a way into her world no matter how much she tried to keep him out, but hopefully it would be too late by that time.

She snapped her fingers as a thought came to her. "Yes, that would be perfect!" She laughed wickedly and ran to the mirror, grabbing Wybie by his hair.

"OW! Hey let go!" He yelled. She ignored him. He kicked her in the shin, which she was unprepared for and let go.

Wybie was also unprepared for it and paused for a second before making a mad dash for the door.

He ran to the living room to find that beetle dresser in the way. He tried to shove it out of the way, but it wouldn't budge "Come on you stupid thing, move!" This unfortunately did not help.

He heard the Beldam screaming something and panicked. He tossed open the doors to the beetle dresser leaped inside and shut them.

It was surprisingly like a normal closet.

Wybie heard sharp footsteps get closer and closer and then heard her whisper "Where is he?" It wasn't a nice whisper either. Then the whole closet was thrown on its side. Wybie almost yelled but resisted. He heard a key turn, then silence.

At that moment the dresser was carefully placed upwards again.

_Oh no._

Then the footsteps went out of the room.

"Huh?" Wybie cautiously opened the closet door and peeked out. No one was in the living room. He shrugged and went back to the door.

The Beldam fingers were needles again. For the job she needed done she had changed them.

She was about to let go when she saw the door to the beetle dresser open a crack. From the ceiling, she had a great view of the Beetle dresser. She saw Wybie get out and work on unlocking the door and rolled her eyes. He would be there for hours.

She took a deep breath and leaped onto the unsuspecting boy.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Coraline asked Cat.

Cat rolled his eyes, if Coraline could hear something he would obviously be able to.

He just nodded. It sounded like a scream. It sounded like Wybie too but Cat didn't want to think about that.

As if mirroring his thoughts Coraline said "It sounds like Wybie. Do you think the door is open now?"

Cat blinked. The door could be open. He jumped off the bed and walked to the door of her bedroom.

A mouse was there. A jumping mouse.

He hissed and leaped for it but it ran down the stairs.

"Cat?" He turned around to see Coraline with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't think she sewed the buttons onto Wybie's eyes yet do you?"

Cat thought that the Beldam probably did, but he wasn't going to tell that to Coraline, so he shook his head.

Coraline nodded "Thanks Cat," she whispered "But if she did…"

He nuzzled her leg comfortingly. Then Cat went to the edge of the stair case, giving Coraline a Wybie-will-be-fine look and waited for Coraline to catch up with him.

When they got to the living the door was wide open, and casting an eerie blue-purple light over the living room.

"Oh no" Coraline whispered.

Cat put a paw through the door as if he was testing the temperature of a swimming pool.

Then he jumped in.

Coraline nervously followed.

* * *

**Right so If you _didn't_ read my little speech/lecture about how I felt that nobody was reviewing at the top of the page then scroll up and read it. Then scroll back down and press the review button! Seriously. If you just write "Good" or "Bad" I will be happy. Well not about the "Bad" part but you know what I mean. Anyways If you made it up to chapter six good for you! I'm going to try to get hyper and with luck chapter seven will be up by the end of today. Or not, depends on how much surgar I get.**

**~Black-Cat**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I got two reveiws for the last chapter, Mohegan and Hermionewiz27 this chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. Maybe I should talk to Neil Gaiman or Henry Selick...**

* * *

"Hello, Coraline, dear"

Coraline made a growling noise in her throat "Where's Wybie?"

"That's what you're here for"

"Yeah I know. Where is he?"

The Beldam tapped her button eyes "You'll have to find him"

"You want me to find him?"

Cat hissed distrustfully at her "Don't do it. Remember who you're dealing with, she'll cheat for sure."

Coraline nodded and the Beldam looked hurt.

"I would never cheat" She claimed

"She also lies" Cat muttered.

"SHUT UP VERMIN! YOU ARE RUINING MY PLAN BY JUST BEING HERE!"

Coraline looked startled by the change from the sickly-sweet Mrs. Jones replica to the yelling, insane one and stepped back a little bit.

"Just Wybie, though? There's a catch"

"Well there is another child or two…"

"What!?"

"I was hungry!"

"You're just- you're a monster!" Coraline had started shaking with anger "I can't believe-"

"One was before you came along; the other however-"

"I have to find their eyes?"

The Beldam nodded.

"Good thing Ms. Spink and Forcible made another one of these for me, then!"

The Beldam growled and lunged for the item in question, a blue triangular object with a clear, round hole in the middle, but once she got a grip on it Cat snatched it away from her and dropped it in Coraline's palm, smirking at the now livid witch.

She snarled, she didn't plan on Coraline having that.

"You'll have to give me that."

"Not a chance. It wouldn't be fair that way, you would be cheating."

The Beldam growled "Fine, but if you lose, not only do I sew buttons on your eyes I sew them only that other kid's."

"Wybie?!"

"That's the one."

"So he's still button less?"

"Not for long"

"What about hints?"

"The same ones as last time apply"

Coraline pulled down on her hat. "Okay"

* * *

Coraline ran out into the garden quickly picking up the eye candy (A/N that's what they called it on the website) and looking through it.

She finally saw a bright red dot on the bridge.

"Yes!" She ran up to it and saw that it was in a snapping dragon. She pulled out her gardening shears and snipped the stem, then she opened the petals and retrieved a small orange ball. The eye candy she used on it confirmed that it was an eye.

"Huh- that was easy." She shrugged and started down the bridge.

Then a clear, sharp scream echoed through the night.

Coraline held onto the part of the bridge that was still intact. A huge section that she had been walking on had broken underneath her feet and nearly caused her to plunge into the small pond below, where other father had fallen.

She took a couple of short jagged breaths and tried to pull herself up the undamaged part of the bridge.

She nearly got onto it but her knee slipped and this time her bag, including the newly found eye, ended up plummeting toward the depths of the pond before it got caught on her foot.

Through many difficult maneuvers she finally got the bag resting back on her shoulder and could focus on getting back up.

When she finally got back onto the bridge she ran out of the garden and looked up at the moon. It was already half covered by a button-like shadow.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**I've been doing a lot of cliffies lately... *shrugs* you'll have to deal with it.**

**Reveiw people! Thanks again to Mohegan and Hermionewiz27, who had a chapter dedicated to them for reviewing.**

**~Black-Cat**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Okay guys I know I haven't updated this in a while (Okay like a month) but I have been busy, it was my birthday and now I have to deal with Math exams. ****Anyways thanks once again to Mohegan, Hermionewiz27, and now Fredd16 (who apparently thinks this story is awesome) for reviewing, it means a lot to me and the chapter is dedicated to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. If I did Wybie and Cat would get more screen time. **

* * *

Coraline sprinted out of the garden and looked around, unsure of where to go next. Then Cat nudged her and she jumped back, startled.

"Oh, Cat, I can't believe I have to do this again"

"You just realized that?"

Coraline shook her head, "No but I just can't imagine what would happen if I lost…"

Cat decided answering that would not help so he said "You should start on Spink and Forcible's room."

Coraline snuck to the room gripping her flashlight in case she needed to annoy any dog/bat things. She shuddered at the memory and carefully opened the door to a dark stage.

"Nothing's here." She stated "Nothing I can see anyway." Then lights lit up the aisle.

Cat said "I don't think we should go there" at the same time Coraline said "I guess we should go there.

They looked at each other and then Coraline ran down the aisle and climbed on stage and snatched the eye candy out of her bag, looking through it expectantly until she spotted another bright red light offstage.

She gasped and lowered the eye candy, looking through the darkness until she saw an operating lever.

She ran up to it and broke the handgrip off. She was starting to walk off the stage, not daring to say or even think "That was easy" again because she didn't want to jinx it.

Then the whole set fell on top of her.

Cat meowed and shredded through the backdrops until he found Coraline, who was doing the same thing.

Coraline blinked a couple of times and stood up shakily, "I _really_ hate it here."

"Yes, but we need to go get Wybie, there weren't any other eyes, where there?"

"No, I think this was it. She only mentioned two."

"Any ideas about where Wybie is?"

"I don't know, maybe the snow globe"

She stopped when she saw Cat shake his head.

"He's not there, I know."

She sighed "You found my parents last time why can't you do the same thing for Wybie?"

Cat frowned "It's strange with your parents I could tell they were there, with Wybie though…"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Well actually, I could but it was on the Beldam, so I don't think that's-"

Coraline stopped suddenly and gasped turning very white.

"Her eyes"

"Her _eyes_?"

"Well, probably only one of them but…"

"It would be difficult to get them"

"I could throw you at her again"

"No, absolutely not, I will not be thrown at anything; I was traumatized enough the first time."

"Cat, think, you get the keys and the eyes this time we make sure she doesn't get her hand out and Wybie will be saved."

Cat still looked skeptical "Relenting is _incredibly_ undignified."

"It would be the difference between life and death, for all of us."

Cat glared at her before licking his paw and muttering "Fine" in a nearly incomprehensible voice.

"You're awesome, Cat" Coraline told him before scooping him up in a hug.

"I know," was the reply.

* * *

**Okay, that was a lot of dialouge, but know you know where Wybie is hidden... Hopefully...**

**Review people! (This does not include Mohegan, Fredd16, or Hermionewiz27) **

**~Black-Cat **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Okay I know it's been like, another month since my last update *Coughs* But I still updated, and this was a big scene. Even though it's a lot like what happened in the movie I tried to make it different by adding some stuff and leaving others and yeah... Once again, thanks so much to Mohegan, Hermionewiz27, Fredd16, and Nightflame-of-Rainclaw for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. Or do I... (Just kidding, I wish I did)**

* * *

"You've come back." The beldam stated, glaring at Coraline. She swung the key from her index finger. Coraline noticed it was the hand that got cut off before.

Coraline glared at her defiantly, clutching Cat a little too close for his comfort. She wished she could grab the key, so she could leave. But then Wybie would be left behind.

"You have the eyes?" The beldam asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to make sure. Coraline let go of Cat who leaped out of her arms, but stayed within close range.

"Yep." Coraline held out the eyes briefly, and before the beldam could snatch them away she thrust them back into her bag.

"Do you know where the boy is?"

"I-" Coraline faltered, not sure of what to say "Behind the door…?"

The beldam grinned evilly "No, Coraline. You lose."

"Can't you- you need to prove he isn't behind the door!" Coraline objected, picking Cat up again, to his dismay. He could tell what was coming up next.

"Do I? Or are you having trouble accepting the fact you've lost?" The beldam sneered "I think black would be a nice color for your buttons. Maybe blue…"

"You have to be fair!" Coraline countered, trying not to shudder.

"How do we know Wybie isn't behind the door as we speak?" Cat added.

The beldam sneered "I'm not opening that door. None of you will see it open ever again, especially you Coraline. That vermin has a slight chance of getting out."

Coraline took a deep breath. When it looked like she was about to say something she threw Cat at the beldam's head.

Cat clawed blindly, until he got one button off and safely in his teeth. One more to go. It was much harder than he thought it would be.

Coraline raced up to the beldam who was trying to swat Cat off her head desperately, and grabbed the key.

She jammed the key into the door and swung it open.

_She was wrong. I'm looking at the door open right now_. Coraline thought. It gave her more hope.

She crawled in and was about to slam the door shut when she remembered Cat. She looked at him expectantly.

"Go!" He yelled, muffled by the button in his mouth.

"Why do you need both?" Coraline shouted over the beldam's screaming "Wybie could only be in one of them!"

"How do you know he's in this one?" Cat pointed out and then yelled "Just go!" He continued to claw at the button.

The beldam turned around to the sound of Coraline's voice, ignoring the Cat clawing away at her remaining eye. The eye she had left glared at Coraline, and the beldam loped towards the door.

Coraline shut the door and scrambled through the passage way until she finally got to the end and locked the door on her side, feeling awful about leaving Cat behind.

* * *

**All I have to say is review please! Thanks again to the people who actually do review...**

**~Black-Cat-2095**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Okay, here's chapter 10, I'm seriously going to try to update faster, but reviewing helps : ) Thanks to Coraline Pevensie and Hermionewiz27 for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. Now I'm sad.**

* * *

Coraline put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a button. Or at least what was left of a button.

It must have broken on her way through the door. She wondered if that was good or bad.

She fumbled in her bag for the key and looked at it hesitantly. Could Cat get out of the otherworld some other way and bring Wybie? But what if the beldam could get through the door?

Eventually it was the fear of the beldam being able to have access to her world that made her jam the key into the lock and turn it.

Then she looked at the key again. The well obviously wasn't good enough. Should she try to burn it? Throw it out? Flush it down the toilet? Crush it with a rock? Coraline frowned. She would just… keep it safe until Cat and Wybie got out. Then she would do something with it. She pocketed the key.

She stood up and realized she was shaking. Then she noticed that it the sun was starting to rise. "How long was I in there?" She whispered. It must have only been a couple of hours, but it felt much longer than that.

Now that she wasn't frantically trying to find the eyes she realized another thing; she was exhausted. She climbed onto the couch to find that she couldn't sleep. She got up again. She could watch TV. Or read a book. Or do _something_.

She glanced at the clock. It was 6:37 AM. Her dad would wake up in about half an hour. She usually slept in until around 9:00 AM on weekends, but she would just have to think of some excuse.

She turned the TV on. It was some random cartoon. She turned it down all the way.

"_Cat probably lost the fight. He's probably in mirror right now. With buttons on his eyes." _She thought shivering, _"And Wybie too, what am I going to tell his grandma?"_

She glanced at the door. Maybe she should go back… yeah, she could help!

She grabbed the key and was about to unlock the door, then she heard something. She strained her ears. It sounded like Wybie's grandma was yelling at someone.

Coraline thought of something. Maybe Wybie's grandma was yelling at Wybie, that would explain why the button broke, didn't her parent's snow globe break when they got out.

She turned the TV off and slowly got up. She could just run over to his house to check. It wasn't _that_ early. She ran out the door and went in the direction of his house, listing to his grandma yelling: "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG YOU WHERE GONE, MR?"

It definitely sounded like she was talking to Wybie. Coraline got to his house and looked through the window.

Wybie was sheepishly looking at the rug and trying to explain himself while his grandma was sitting on the couch yelling at him. Then Wybie's grandma stood up and hugged him.

Feeling like she was intruding on a moment Coraline walked back towards her house, silently cheering. Wybie was back, so Cat must have gotten out somehow. Either that or she had gotten Wybie out and Cat was still in the other world risking his life over a button that didn't matter.

She really hoped it was the first explanation.

* * *

Cat paced the mirror. The beldam had finally managed to pull him off her face, and practically threw him in here.

He hoped Coraline had gotten the right eye and that Wybie was back in his own world. Cat also hoped that they didn't come back, he would be able to figure out a way to escape and once he did he didn't want to have to rescue Coraline and Wybie all over again.

* * *

Wybie was confused. One second the beldam was falling on him from the ceiling the next he was walking through the front door of his house and his grandma was screaming at him, then hugging him.

He didn't know what happened. But he was glad he wasn't in the other world.

* * *

**Well, I don't really have anything to say so review please : )**

**~Black-Cat**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I actually updated two times in month :) anyways thanks to radar180 and edwardcullenrocksmysox for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. At all. *Sniffs***

* * *

"You didn't get in _any_ trouble? At all?" Coraline asked incredulously a couple days later. The two kids were sitting on a log in the woods.

"Yes, I did," Wybie stated in response, "I'm not allowed to use my motorbike for two weeks and I can't go over to your house, which isn't really a punishment because I was barely doing that anyway, but…"

"So… Cat didn't come back?" Coraline asked Wybie.

Wybie sighed and shook his head, the subject always came back to that, "No, but knowing Cat he'll get out." He didn't say this with much conviction.

"Right." Coraline said uneasily.

They looked at each other and sighed "Should we go back…?" Coraline asked reluctantly.

Wybie shivered at the mere mention of the otherworld "Well… like I said, I'm not supposed to go to your house."

"Fine, I could do it by myself." Coraline scoffed.

"If you're going… then I'll come…" Wybie said reluctantly.

"Okay, let's go." Coraline got up and brushed off her pants.

"Now?" Wybie, replied, startled.

Coraline shrugged "Now's better than tomorrow if she decides to sow buttons on his eyes," She reminded Wybie.

"Well, I guess, but… School starts again tomorrow! What if-"

"Wybie, Cat's probably in the mirror, which is pretty close to the door, so we reach in grab Cat and run, see?"

"What if he's not in the mirror?" Wybie countered.

"Where else would he be?" Coraline replied.

"I don't know… maybe she hid him somewhere!"

"She won't have time to if we go now!"

Wybie groaned "So we run in grab Cat and run back."

"That's the plan." Coraline stated, annoyed.

They started walking to her house.

After a while Coraline turned to Wybie "What should I do with this?" She asked, holding the key which she had started wearing around her neck again.

Wybie grimaced "Tying it to a rock and throwing it down the well, didn't work."

"Obviously," Coraline rolled her eyes like she couldn't believe the beldam had enough nerve to come back.

"Neither did smashing the hand, and throwing that down the well, too."

"Nope."

"Well, I don't know… can we burn it?" Wybie asked.

"Melt it, I guess…"

They were at the front door. Coraline pulled it open, grunting "It better work this time, though…"

They walked into the living room; Coraline glanced at Wybie to see if he was as nervous as she was. He looked like it.

Not very reassured, she knelt in front of the tiny wooden door and held the key steadily, not taking it of her neck.

"Coraline-" Wybie started to say.

"What?" Coraline interrupted.

"What if… what if she's just in the living room sitting there, waiting for us…?" He trailed off shivering at the thought that he could clearly imagine.

"We'll just run back here and wait until she's gone." Coraline stated.

"Okay…"

Coraline jammed the key into the lock and threw the door open in a very lets-get-this-over-with manner.

She hesitated. She started to crawl through, Wybie reluctantly following.

* * *

**Okay, well sorry about the cliffhanger, and uh review please :)**

**~Black-Cat-2095**


End file.
